Midnight
by Victoria Andersen
Summary: After Raven's breakup with Beast Boy, Cyborg gets her a little something.


Midnight

"Rae Rae?" Cyborg shuffled nervously outside of Raven's room.

After a second, a monotone voice asked

"Who is it?" He sighed in relief.

"It's me, Cyborg. I've got something for you." There was a minute of silence in which the robot was afraid she would ignore him, but then her door slid open to reveal the half-demon girl was hovering just above the ground. She wasn't wearing her cape, and it made her look even smaller than usual. Her tights and leotard were rumpled, and her eyes were rimmed with red. Cyborg winced when he saw her, and she seemed to shrink even more under his gaze.

"What is it, Cyborg?" she asked. Her voice cracked in the middle, but he pretended that he didn't notice. He shifter his weight to his other foot and held his hands behind him.

"Oh, it's just an 'I'm-sorry-that-you-broke-up-with-a-guy-that-you'l l-have-to-see-every-day-for-the-foreseeable-future ' present. No big deal." Just as he finished, a small cry came from behind him.

"If you got me a baby, so help me Cy, I will... Oh my gosh." In the robot's huge hands lay a tiny kitten. It was black, with green-gold eyes.

"I was just passing by the animal shelter on my way back from picking up groceries, and they had a bunch of these little guys out front. There was only one black one though, and I thought that since you didn't have a pet anymore, since you and Grass Stain aren't, well... I thought that you would like her." The sweetest smile he had ever seen crossed Raven's face, and she gently took the kitten from Cyborg's hands.

"Her?" She whispered, stroking the kitten's soft fur.

"Yeah, it's a girl." Cyborg affirmed. "So, do you like it?"

"I love her. Thank you so much, Cy." Raven replied while cradling the cat to her chest. She smiled up the half-robot, a small, broken, but sincere smile. A warm feeling flooded through Cyborg, even the parts of him that were not human.

"Aww, it's no big deal. Oh, the rest of the stuff will be coming in tomorrow." She looked up at him curiously.

"What stuff?" She asked.

"Cat food, a litterbox, kitty litter, a cat bed, a 9 foot climbing tower with a scratching pad, and three books on cat care. Nothing special."

Raven's eyebrows rose steadily with every item her teammate listed.

"Is all of that really necessary?" She asked.

"Of course. Anything for you." Cyborg smiled at her for a second before he realized what he had said.

"I mean, for her, your cat. Yeah, for the cat. What are you gonna call her, anyway?" He backpedaled quickly.

"How about... 'Midnight'?" Raven suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. The stars are the brightest at midnight."

"Stars?"

"Oh yeah, she's got a little white spot on her chest, see? I thought it was kinda cute, since she's black everywhere else." Raven stood there for a second, processing what her friend had said.

/The stars are brightest at midnight/ she repeated to herself.

"Hey Cyborg? Can you wait here for just a second?" He looked at her confused, but responded

"Sure." Raven stepped into her room and placed the purring kitten on her bed, making sure that she was comfortable before going back out. Before the half-robot could ask her what was up, and before she could restrain herself, she threw her arms around his metallic torso in the warmest hug she could give. Cyborg froze for a second; this was completely unprecedented. Raven didn't hug people. That's just not what she did. But then he put his arms around her almost instinctually, holding her close. That warm feeling spread through him again.

Raven felt comfortable, and safe. It was the first time she had touched someone since her breakup, and it felt nice. After a little while (not long enough in either of their opinions), her arms released their hold on him, and he let her go. A hint of awkwardness filled the atmosphere, and he asked

"Um, not that I'm complaining at all, but, uh, what was that for?" She looked up at him and replied

"That was for being my star."

**So… what do you think? This could be romantic or friendly depending on how you look at it. Please rate and review!**


End file.
